


Use Protection

by Frankenskr



Series: Angelcrawler or Nightanger, whatever it is, I'm shipping it [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just my imagination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Kurt looking for Warren and one time Warren looking for Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Protection

一

“任何我去过的或见到过的地方。”

Raven还在考虑到哪里能给这位蓝色小弟弟搞到一张Xavier学校的照片，或者西彻斯特什么标志性建筑物的照片。她首先想到的是几年前的报纸，白宫事件之后全世界的报纸上都是Erik和那栋她生活过的房子；然后她想到了柏林的情报机构；最后她考虑坐飞机回去，也许这样反而最快。

神秘女处在世界性事件的中心太久，打交道的都是万磁王X教授这样的人，救过美国总统的命，莫名其妙成了变种人的女神——她的生活像是一条快节奏悬疑小说的主线，主角所到之处发生着惊天动地的大事，主角周围的小角色平均两页纸死五个。

因此，当她盘算好了计划ABCD之后，当她的注意力再次集中在了那位蓝色小弟弟Kurt身上之后，她无法理解Kurt纠结不安的神情和小动作。

Kurt Wagner正在无意识地抚摸手臂上的一道划伤，那是刚刚被那个天使划伤的。 他刚刚表现出的新奇劲头几乎消失殆尽了，转而变成了一种欲言又止的犹豫。

“Kurt？”Raven试着叫了一声。

夜行者的尾巴应激地一抖：“什么？”

“走吧，我带你去美国。”

“美国？”

他下意识就跟上了Raven的脚步，但当“美国”两个字真的在他脑海里产生意义之后，他有猛地停了下来，然后又猛地跟了上去。

“不，等等。可是我没有去过美国。”

Raven毫无波澜地回头看了他一眼：“我们去机场。”

“现在？”Kurt睁大了眼，然后立刻摇了摇头，“可是我们还没找到他。”

这下Raven停了下来，转过身看着这位不知所云的蓝色小弟弟。

“谁？”

“那个……天使。”

Raven回想了一下：“你说跟你打架的那个天使？我们为什么要找他？你为什么要找他？他那会儿几乎把你搞死了。”

Kurt眨了眨眼：“是我害的他……他的翅膀已经……他因为我残疾了。”

残疾这个词让Raven笑了起来，翻了个白眼。

“好吧，我知道你是个心地善良的小天使。但是我们没有时间去找他，我也没有心情去关心一个乐于伤害同伴的变种人。他可让不止十个人残疾了，可能有人还死了。”

Kurt安静了两秒，似乎在思考，然后立刻斩钉截铁的摇了摇头。

“不。他跟我说了，如果我们不打的话，两个人都会死。他完全可以直接把我的手臂切掉，”Kurt抬了抬那个手上的手臂，那道划痕其实很浅，刚刚划破衣服，擦破皮，流出血，“但他没有。他完全没必要提醒我反抗，但他提醒了。而且你可能没看到，他的翅膀受伤之后，曾经有机会向我报复，但他转而去处理那些拿枪的人了。”

“那是因为他恨他们，不恨你。”

在说完这句之后，Raven突然明白了Kurt的意思。Angel本应该也恨Kurt，但他没有。至少他分的很清楚。

这点来说，Raven认可他。这态度很像Erik。

她点了点头：“好吧，就算你说得对。但就我的观察来说，他是个完全可以靠自己活下来的人，而且他有自己的想法。”

Kurt咬了咬嘴唇。Raven的话很有道理，可Angel最后出现在他眼中的样子在他脑子里挥之不去。

那种感觉像是Angel受伤的翅膀把他的内心给牵扯住了。

“好吧，好吧。”Raven翻了个白眼，“计划B。你去找他，我去找个另外的途径让我们更快回去。如果你能让他跟我们走的话，多一个也无所谓。”

Kurt的眼睛立刻有了神采：“好的！”

Raven则摇了摇头。

“如果你能的话。”

 

灵蝶只在仓库门口瞥到了Warren一眼，便倒吸了一口气退后了一步。

Kurt几乎没注意到她，只是小心翼翼地往仓库里走。

“不……你不用费力了。我能感觉到，没人帮得了他了。”

灵蝶虽然这么说，但又觉得说出来太过残忍，因此声音几不可闻。Kurt此时已经走到了仓库里，回头疑惑地看着她。灵蝶只能摇了摇头，狠心转身跑入了夜色中——她的天使已经坠落，没有必要留恋。

Warren Worthington此时喝得头脑昏沉，正在折腾手里的一盘磁带。磁带搅在了一起，无法播放，仓库里显得空荡荡的让他暴躁。他几乎在夜行者走到他面前时才发现对方。Warren下意识地攻击，但夜行者惊讶地倒吸了一口气，然后一下子闪到了其他地方。

Warren克制住了自己的烦躁，靠半个翅膀拖着自己后退了几米。

“你怎么找来的？”

夜行者弓着身子，警惕地看着他：“那个拿刀的姑娘。天哪，对不起。真的对不起。”

“对不起？”Warren喝了一口酒，往前走了几步，“那姑娘呢？”

“走了。”

这两个字让金发的天使看起来更加痛苦和混乱。Kurt张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来。

“你来干什么？我们之间已经没有任何关系了。这个翅膀，我不怪你。那些把我们关在笼子里的人，我怪他们。他们已经死了。”

Kurt慢慢站直，一点一点缩进自己和那个金发天使的距离。金发天使看起来没有准备再攻击他，他放心了一些，走出了阴影。透过仓库里昏暗的灯光可以看见天使那个已经成为累赘的翅膀。不，更让他无法忽视的是对方的表情、眼神，是对方写满暴戾和自我嘲讽的脸。

Wagner是他选择的姓氏，代表他想要成为的那个人。

“我是来帮助你的。”Kurt拿过了天使手里的那盘磁带，用自己的尖指甲把磁带重新绕好，“那个很有名的神秘女要带我去美国，她还帮我搞到了护照。你可以跟我们一起去。”

Warren认真看了那个蓝色变种人一会儿，确定对方不是在开玩笑。他摇了摇头：“护照对你有用，对我可没用。别人或许会认为你只是化了妆，可我就麻烦了。你不明白，我没有地方可以去，那个俱乐部——那种俱乐部——其实是我唯一能呆的地方。”

Warren喘息着，冷笑了一声。

“我知道神秘女要带你去哪。我听说过，那个X教授办的学校。但是相信我，对于我来说，要么就是彻底消失，要么就是张开翅膀，从来没有折中的选择。那地方不适合我。”

Warren突然靠近了夜行者，一只手卡住了对方的脖子，同时翅膀的尖爪抵到了对方的脖颈间。夜行者立刻慌了，下意识开始带着他四处乱蹿。Warren凑近对方，压低了声音。

“你看，你还是害怕我的。所以快走吧。”

他并不像再伤害这人，因此只是把夜行者推开同时往后飞了几米。夜行者被他推出去的同时又瞬移了一次，使他们俩之间一下子隔了大半个仓库。

恶魔远离天使是本能。

Warren知道自己身体里流动的血液就可以轻易致对方于死地，这让他心里发痒，想要做些什么。他突然改变想法，叹了口气，扔了酒瓶飞到了仍蜷在地上喘息的夜行者身边，蹲下将对方扶了起来。

“嘿。甚至连她都觉得没有必要再来见我了……”

他扶着夜行者的肩膀，皱着眉头。Kurt嗅觉灵敏，能闻到天使身上散发出来的酒精、血液、和汗液的味道。而在他意识到自己的动作之前，他的尾巴已经扬到天使的面颊旁，抹掉了一块已经干了的血渍。

天使看着他，眼神发生了一些变化。

但几秒之后，天使松开了他，后退了一段距离。

“你最好还是走吧。”

Kurt有些无法思考，只是看着对方。

“你叫什么？”

“Kurt. Wagner. ”

天使露出了一个很好看的笑容：“音乐家？”

“什么？”

“行了。你快走吧。我还很忙……还有几个想杀的人，没有杀掉……”Warren转过身，背对着对方，“我叫Warren。”

这是Kurt第一次看到天使的后背。那对翅膀从脊骨两侧长出来，延伸开。Kurt移动时屏住了呼吸。

 

 

二

Hank想让Charles早些回去检查身体。Charles坐在一把漂浮的椅子上，万磁王推着那个椅子。Kurt停了下来，他隐约知道坠机的地点，凭着印象移动了过去。Warren的脸又一次沾上了血，看起来毫无生气。

Kurt试了试Warren的鼻息，然后难过得几乎要哭出来。但压在Warren身上的机身碎片突然移动开了，然后Hank跳了过来，摸了摸Warren的动脉。

“还活着。”野兽抬起头对X教授说。

“那就带走吧。”

野兽点了点头，将天使从废墟中拉了出来。他的钢铁翅膀已经零零落落。Hank皱着眉头检查了一下那对翅膀。

“这东西留不得了。全部拿掉，好好治疗，说不定还能长出来一对新的。”

Kurt赶忙点了点头，神情恳切：“请你们帮帮他。”

“你放心，我们会的。”

X教授语气温和，和万磁王相视而笑。

 

 

三

Kurt的听力非常灵敏，因此他可以听见天使夜晚生长翅膀时因为痛苦而压抑地喊叫。这让Kurt数次从睡梦中醒过来。

直到有一次，半梦半醒间他的本能把他带到了天使的身边。Warren蜷在床上，头埋在枕头和床单之间，压抑地低吼着，翅膀在他身后痉挛。Kurt起初被自己吓了一跳，但他很快伸出双手和尾巴，将Warren抱在了怀里。

“好了，没事了。上帝让我们经历这种痛苦，但痛苦最终会褪去，我们会得到新生。Warren，没事了，只是疼痛，坚持住。”

Warren在听见自己名字的一瞬间一下子睁开了眼睛。他看着Kurt，然后突然发力，压着对方吻了上去。疼痛让他意识模糊，只觉得甜美的安慰近在眼前。Kurt起初想要挣扎，但他害怕影响到Warren的翅膀，因此强迫自己留在原地。

他不介意这个吻。他想要这个吻。

天父爱他，竟然赐给了他一个天使。

 

 

四

Warren直接将翅膀合拢，把Hank困在了自己的翅膀里。

Hank看起来吓了一跳：“哇噢噢噢噢噢。你到底想问什么？非要这样吗？”

“你知道……你知道我的血液对于Kurt来说很致命，对吧？”

Hank点了点头。

“那你知道是血液中的什么成分造成的吗？”

Hank摇了摇头。

Warren挫败地叹了口气：“那你知道……其他体液会对他有影响吗？”

“其他体液？”Hank皱了皱眉，然后一下子明白了，“噢噢噢噢噢噢。”

“所以，你知道吗？”

“没有，这个真的没研究过。”Hank愣了一下，“不过作为老师，我觉得有个建议还是要告诉你。”

“什么？”

Hank看了他几秒。

“请使用保护措施。”

 


End file.
